Interactive, first-person 3D immersive environments are becoming increasingly popular. In these environments, a user is able to navigate through a virtual space. Examples of these environments include first person video games and tools for visualizing 3D models of terrain. Aerial navigation tools allow users to virtually explore urban areas in three dimensions from an aerial point of view. Panoramic navigation tools (e.g., street views) allow users to view multiple 360-degree panoramas of an environment and to navigate between these multiple panoramas with a visually blended interpolation. New techniques for viewing and interacting with 3D immersive environments afforded by advanced user devices such as smartphones, virtual reality (VR) headsets, or augmented reality (AR) devices are further spurring a desire for more enriched experiences associated with 3D environment applications beyond those attributed to the structured visual aspects of the 3D environments. Therefore, techniques to further enhance digital 3D models with characteristics extending beyond the structured visual aspects are highly desired.